


The Perfect Shot

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Rhett, an amateur photographer, stumbles onto a particularly photogenic subject





	The Perfect Shot

Water crashed down over the rocks. The sun peeked through the trees at just the right angle to light up the whole waterfall. Rhett had just a few minutes to capture the perfect shot.

He adjusted the lens and looked through the viewfinder. As he did, a man wandered into view. He carefully made his way across the rocks before settling himself down at the top of the waterfall.

Rhett grumbled to himself. Time was running out to get the shot. He zoomed in to get a better look at the person who was ruining his day.

The man sat on the very edge of the rock, one leg dangling down toward the water. The other leg was folded up to his chest, his arms wrapped around it. He appeared deep in thought. 

Rhett found himself captivated by the image. The man had perhaps not ruined his waterfall photograph, but added a new dimension to it. Rhett clicked away, capturing the man’s black hair that flopped down to one side, the glasses the slid down his nose, the stubble the dotted his chiseled jawline.

He was beautiful. Despite the sweat on his brow and the dirt on his legs, he was beautiful. 

Rhett quickly changed lenses, hoping to photograph the man more closely. But when he was ready and looked up again, the man was gone.

Rhett sighed. But at least the day wasn’t a total loss.

He took the camera down from the tripod and scrolled through the images on the screen. He’d taken some interesting shots of light scattered through tree branches and he’d gotten one particularly captivating image of a moss covered log deep in the woods. He knew he’d nailed the composition on that one. 

But the best pictures he’d taken that day were undoubtedly the ones he now viewed: the ones of the man on top of the waterfall.

Something hit him on the heel. 

“Woah!” cried a deep voice. 

Rhett miraculously turned just in time to catch the falling man. He steadied him back onto his feet. That’s when he realized it was the man he’d been photographing. Up close, he was even more stunning. Clear blue eyes gazed out from behind thick, black frames. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

“I think so,” the man said. “Lucky you caught me or I’d have skinned knees right now. Thanks.”

“No … no problem,” Rhett stammered. 

The man eyed the camera in Rhett’s hands. “You a photographer?”

Rhett nodded. “Well, sorta. Amateur, really.”

“Can I see?”

“Um …”

He didn’t get an answer out, but dumbly handed over the camera. The man clicked through the images. 

“Is that … me?” He looked to Rhett, his blue eyes huge with wonder.

Rhett looked at his shoes. “Yeah. I guess it is. I was trying to photograph the waterfall, and then you sat down.”

“I didn’t ruin your picture?”

Rhett shook his head. “No. You made it better.”

The man blushed. “I’m Link, by the way.”

“Rhett.”

They shook hands, and then stood there in awkward silence. 

“Well, I guess I should get going before it gets dark,” Link said, looking around at the dimming light.

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for catching me.”

“Thanks for the photographs.”

Link hesitated before walking away, but then started down the path. Rhett turned to pack up his equipment, but something nagged at him. 

“Hey, Link?” he called. 

The man turned. “Yeah?”

“Mind if I walk with you? And maybe after … maybe we could get some coffee?”

Link smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
